2007
thumb|200px|El Sucesor de [[Super Mario 64 y Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy se convirtió en el juego con la calificación más alta de todos los tiempos cuando fue lanzado.]] 2007 es un año que presenta juegos importantes como Super Mario Galaxy, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Debut de Personajes *'Profesor Layton y la Villa Misteriosa': Profesor Layton. *'Super Mario Galaxy:' Estela. *'Wii Fit:' Entrenadora de Wii Fit. Acontecimientos Enero - Marzo *'2 de enero:' Nintendo anuncia que ha aumentado la producción de sus populares Nintendo DS y DS Lite de 2.2 millones por mes a 2.5 millones. También confirmaron el éxito de su consola Wii. *'15 de enero:' WarioWare: Smooth Moves se lanza en America. El juego fue uno de los primeros títulos publicados por Nintendo en la Wii después del lanzamiento inicial. *'16 de enero:' Se lanza Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney para Nintendo DS en América. *'22 de enero': Se lanza el popular Hotel Dusk: Room 215 en América, que obtendría una puntuación casi perfecta en todos los ámbitos. El 25 del mismo mes se lanzó en Japón. *'23 de enero': Reggie Fils-Aime explica al mundo de los videojuegos lo impactado que está de que la Wii sea un gran éxito. *'15 de febrero': Se lanza Profesor Layton y la Villa Misteriosa en Japón. El juego se convirtió rápidamente en un título muy vendido y generó varias secuelas, tanto para la DS como en la 3DS. *'22 de febrero': La Nintendo GameCube fue descontinuada en todo el mundo. ** Se lanza Fire Emblem: Akatsuki no Megami en Japón. **Se lanza Excite Truck en Norteamérica para Wii. thumb|La primera aparición de Mario y Sonic juntos fue un éxito comercial cuando se lanzó en 2007. *'8 de marzo': Se lanza Yoshi's Island DS en Japón. *'15 de marzo': Sonic and the Secret Rings, el primer juego de Sonic para Wii y el primero de la serie Sonic Storybook se lanza en Japón. El juego lleva a Sonic a través de una historia inspirada en Arabian Nights. *'28 de marzo': Se anuncia un título que nadie hubiera esperado hace 10 o incluso 5 años: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games para Wii y DS. Originalmente fue considerado una broma de día de los inocentes. Abril - Junio *'9 de abril': Se lanza Super Paper Mario en América. *'19 de abril': Se lanza Super Paper Mario en Japón. *'22 de abril': Se lanza Pokémon Diamante y Perla en América. *'9 de mayo': Nintendo of America traslada parte de su compañía a San Fran. *'29 de mayo': Mario Party 8, el juego más exitoso de la saga, se lanza en Wii en América. *'21 de mayo': Se lanza Donkey Kong Country 2 en la Consola Virtual de Estados Unidos. *'15 de junio': Se lanza F-Zero en la Consola Virtual de Europa. *'23 de junio': The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, el decimocuarto juego de la serie Zelda se lanzó en Japón para DS. *'25 de junio': Se lanza Pokémon Battle Revolution en América. *'28 de junio': Se lanza Donkey Kong Barrel Blast en Japón. *'27 de junio': Nintendo anuncia su servicio WiiWare, que no comenzaría hasta mayo del próximo año. *'30 de junio': Después de una larga promoción, el Canal Internet para Wii ya no es gratuito en América. Julio - Septiembre *'10–15 de julio': La primera convención de videojuegos E3 que tuvo lugar en la Cumbre de Medios y Negocios. *'2 de agosto': Forever Blue y Slide Adventure: Mag Kid se lanzan en Japón para Wii y Nintendo DS, respectivamente. *'10 de agosto': El canal de vista previa Metroid Prime 3, que tenía la intención de promover Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, se lanza en el Canal Tienda Wii en América de forma gratuita. *'27 de agosto': La tercera parte de la saga Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption se lanza en América para Wii. *'30 de septiembre': Se lanza Mario Strikers Charged Football en Wii y Picross DS en Nintendo DS. Octubre - Diciembre *'19 de octubre': Se lanza The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass para DS en Europa. *'29 de octubre': Se lanza Battalion Wars 2 y Manhunt 2 para Wii en América. *'1 de noviembre': Se lanza Super Mario Galaxy en Japón. *'7 de noviembre': Warner compra TT Games. *'13 de noviembre': Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles y Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends se lanzan en América para Wii y Nintendo DS, respectivamente. *'1 de diciembre': Se lanza Wii Fit en Japón. *'25 de diciembre': Donkey Kong Country 3 fue relanzado en Europa para la consola virtual de Wii. en:2007 Categoría:Años